


The Sea Is Where His Heart Is

by spacewitchqueen (vixy)



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mer!Geralt, MerMay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24480628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixy/pseuds/spacewitchqueen
Summary: In which Jaskier is a prince who gets rescued by a sea creature and wishes for the impossible: for them to be together.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 4
Kudos: 147





	The Sea Is Where His Heart Is

Drowning. So this was what it felt like. He had tried to remember for many years but the memory eluded him. Jaskier had been close to the ocean in many ways since he was a child; the splendid blue sea below the castle where he was born, the hidden cove where he went to hide from his responsibilities in said castle, the many hours he spent in all sorts of vessels when he finally decided to leave home. He was no stranger to late night swims either. He had always felt fascinated by water. That was how he had almost drowned once, and he guessed that ultimately, that was why he was about to drown now.

Jaskier closed his eyes. Surprisingly, the recollection of that other incident several years ago came to the front of his mind. He had taken a small boat out to sea all by himself. He recalled being angry, he’d had an argument with his father. That anger had turned to fear when a storm caught him, still too far from the shore. The waves got bigger and bigger and he fell overboard. Darkness had engulfed him, he had tried to swim but it was impossible. Jaskier had given up when something dragged him to the surface. But had that been back then or was that happening at present? He blacked out.

When Jaskier recovered he was lying facedown on a beach, the sun was high above him so he knew he had been there a while. He sat up quickly. He was sure he had seen something just before he passed out. Someone. He looked around, there was no one on the beach. But there was definitely someone looking at him from the edge of the water. Jaskier gasped, he tried to get up but he lost his balance. Undeterred, he crawled on his hands and knees. Whoever had been watching him turned his back on him and swam away.

“Wait!” Jaskier yelled. He didn’t feel eager to get in the water again but he felt an irresistible pull. He swam as fast as he could, but tired as he was from the previous night’s ordeal, he was soon disoriented and close to drowning again. Jaskier felt his legs giving out, he let the waves carry him back to the beach. White foam floated by him. No, it wasn’t foam. He tried to focus. Hair. There was a man with long white hair, he had an arm around Jaskier’s waist. They had almost reached the beach when he spoke.

“Why would you do that? This is the third time I’ve had to pull you out of the water.”

“The third…” Jaskier collapsed on the sand and coughed out water. “It was you, wasn’t it? All those years ago? And last night.”

“Yes. So please stay away from the ocean if you can’t swim,” the stranger said, a hint of amusement in his voice.

“I can swim very well.”

“Really? Then why are you always drowning?” 

Jaskier rose to his knees, brushing sand off his clothes. He turned to look at his rescuer who was still lying down, head propped on one hand, the lower part of his body in the water, his long white gleaming in the sun.

“And are you in the habit of saving everyone or is it just me?” Jaskier smiled, standing up. “Come on, I’ll buy you a drink. There must be some place nearby.”

“Hmm.” The stranger looked back over his shoulder. Jaskier followed his line of sight and couldn’t contain a very audible gasp. A fish tail. Where the man’s legs should have been. It took Jaskier several seconds to understand what he was seeing.

“You’re a mermaid!” Jaskier exclaimed, taking a step forward. The creature glared at him. “Merman?” 

The creature sighed. “Please be more careful.” He turned around.

“Wait, don’t go! How do I find you?” 

“I can find you.” He disappeared under the waves.

“What’s your name?” Jaskier yelled. 

The creature’s head emerged, he seemed to be considering the question. “You may call me Geralt.” He submerged again and was gone an instant later.

“Geralt.” Jaskier muttered to himself. “Well, I definitely need a drink.”

It didn’t take Jaskier long to find an inn, it wasn’t too far from the beach. He didn’t have enough money to get a room but he had managed to hide a few coins from the pirates who had thrown him overboard the night before, he should be able to get a decent meal and a jar of ale. He could try to use his title for the room —with the promise of sending actual payment later on, of course—, but he had never liked doing that.

When Jaskier finished eating and was already feeling the effects of the ale, he decided to ask the innkeeper the question that had been on his mind since that morning. “Are there merpeople in these waters?” The innkeeper looked at him like he maybe had had too much to drink. “What I mean is, I’ve heard the legends, and…”

“Aye, I’ve heard them legends, too. Merpeople. Never seen one. Only those who belong to the ocean can see them.”

“Those who belong… what does that mean?” Jaskier asked.

“People who drown.” The innkeeper snorted. “People who drown because they were lured by them in the first place. Nasty lot.”

“Right. And if I want to find one?”

“Why would you want that?” The innkeeper raised an eyebrow. Jaskier shrugged in response. “You can try drowning.”

“I’d rather try something less violent. What if I just drown and no one comes,” Jaskier said, trying for humor. The innkeeper huffed, shaking his head. Jaskier finished his drink, paid and left the inn without saying another word. He wandered aimlessly for a while but he knew he wanted to go back to the beach. He waited until night had truly fallen, he did not want to run into anyone else. He walked along the edge of the water, enjoying the cool breeze on his face, the briny smell of the ocean that was so familiar to him. He took a deep breath. 

“Geralt,” Jaskier whispered, feeling silly. “Geralt,” he said louder but the only sound was that of the ocean. “Geralt!” Jaskier cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled. Nothing happened. Jaskier was mildly annoyed. He sat down on the sand just out of the reach of the incoming waves. “Why give me your name then?” Jaskier shouted at the sea. After some time he had made up his mind. “Fine, fine.” He kicked off his boots. “So be it.” He walked until he was waist-deep in the water. He was about to plunge headfirst when he heard Geralt’s voice.

“What are you doing?”

“Looking for you.” Jaskier swam towards him, reaching out to touch Geralt’s face.

“I am not some servant you can summon, Your Highness.” Geralt took Jaskier’s hand before he could touch him.

“I know. I just wanted to see you.”

“Here I am, then.” Geralt let go of Jaskier’s hand. Jaskier touched Geralt’s cheek with utmost reverence and then all but jumped into Geralt’s arms, getting as close to him as he could. Geralt didn’t move, he let Jaskier caress his face and even play with his hair. Jaskier took his chance and touched Geralt’s lips with his. The light touch turned into a passionate kiss.

“Have you seen enough?” Geralt asked, holding Jaskier steady. Jaskier shook his head and kissed him again.

That was the first of many encounters. Jaskier tried to be near the ocean at all times. Some nights Geralt wouldn’t show up and Jaskier hated to admit he felt miserable until he saw him again. He thought about the merman often. He was in Jaskier’s thoughts all day and in his dreams on the nights they didn’t meet. In some of those dreams, Geralt was human and they walked side by side. The longing Jaskier felt when he woke up was almost painful.

“Why can you find me?” Jaskier asked Geralt one night. They were lying on a beach, not quite out of the water. “The ocean is vast. You could go anywhere you wanted to.”

Geralt took his time to answer. “That first time you almost drowned. I heard it.”

“The storm?”

“Your heart. The sound was hypnotic, and it was growing fainter and fainter. I knew I could not let you die. And I can hear it ever since, no matter how far you are.” 

Jaskier rolled on top of Geralt and kissed him. “How can I be with you?”

Geralt smiled sadly. “This is all we can have.”

Jaskier shook his head again. “I will find a way.”

It took Jaskier many years, many travels, and more than a few fights with his family about this obsession of his with the ocean, and even some fight with Geralt, but he eventually heard of an old witch who might help. Getting to her wasn’t easy, but Jaskier made it there. He implored her to let them be together. 

“An unusual request, coming from a prince,” the witch said.

“I would like for you to grant it all the same,” Jaskier muttered, trying to keep his voice steady.

The witch closed his eyes. “You are bound to one another. Your song calls to this creature and his spell holds you.” 

“That is why we must be together.”

The witch opened her eyes, black as endless tunnels. Jaskier felt a cold shiver running down his spine, but it was too late to turn back.

“And what about your kingdom?”

“I do not care for it.”

“Careful, prince. Do not be so hasty to ask for magic.”

“Please. Help us.”

The witch produced a glass vial, holding it in front of Jaskier’s eyes. “This could help you. Or doom you. If your love is true, drink this and together you shall be. But if there is any doubt in your heart, drink this and death you will find.”

Jaskier took the vial and swirled its contents. “Do we both drink this or…?” He looked around but the witch had disappeared. He put the vial away and made his way to the ocean, he could not wait to see Geralt. When he arrived at a rocky beach, Jaskier was feeling impatient. He did not want to wait around, he jumped in the cold water, that had always been the quickest way to make Geralt appear. Sure enough, a few minutes later, Jaskier spotted silver-white hair out of the corner of his eye.

“Why is your heart beating so fast?” Geralt asked, swimming towards him. “Are you hurt?”

“I found it.” 

“What did you find?”

“Our way to be together.” Jaskier showed Geralt the vial.

“Who gave you that?”

“A witch.”

“A witch,” Geralt repeated in a low growl. “And how do you know this is not just poison?”

“It’s not, she said, well I can’t remember her actual words but if we love each other we will be together, if we don’t...”

“If we don’t?”

“If we don’t, then I die,” Jaskier mumbled. “But that won’t happen.”

“Indeed, because all witches are trustworthy. And what if I don’t want to be human?”

Jaskier was taken aback by this. “I just thought we could finally be together.”

“In your castle.”

“No! Anywhere, we could live anywhere we wanted.”

Geralt sighed. “I cannot let you do this. What if it’s a trick? What if you just die?” Geralt turned around. “I think I should go.”

“Don’t. Please.” Jaskier swam towards Geralt. “Do you not love me?”

Geralt turned to face Jaskier. “I do love you, Jaskier. I want to keep you safe.”

Jaskier moved into his arms. “There is no safer place for me than by your side. Trust me,” Jaskier said. He uncorked the vial and downed the contents in one swig. Almost immediately, he felt as if he were on fire. He couldn’t see, couldn’t hear. He tried to grab onto Geralt, then remembered that Geralt was already holding him. The witch had tricked him after all, he was dying. His last conscious thought was for Geralt.

Darkness. Something cold surrounding him. At least the pain was gone. If this was death it wasn’t that bad, Jaskier thought. He opened his eyes and screamed in shock. He was still in Geralt’s arms but they were both underwater. Jaskier panicked and then realized he could breathe.

“I thought you’d never wake up,” Geralt said. His voice sounded somewhat different, deeper. 

Jaskier was afraid to open his mouth. “What happened?”

“The potion worked.” Geralt pointed with his head. “I owe that witch an apology.”

Jaskier looked down at himself. His abdomen transitioned smoothly to his new icy blue fish tail. “I thought…” He was stunned for a second, then he laughed wiggling his fins. “Amazing.”

“I was afraid you wouldn’t like it.”

“How could I not? This is all I wanted, to be with you.” Jaskier kissed Geralt. A stream of bubbles escaped their mouths. Underwater kissing seemed fun.

“Where do you want to go now?” Geralt asked.

“Anywhere you want.”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't mind me, I'm just rushing to catch the last MerMay train!  
> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
